Bloodlines
by JaspersCherry
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who she says she is and things aren't what they seem in the Cullen house. When a new girl shows up, secrets are revealed and a certain Cullen finds something he thought he already had.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Big thanks to my beta, Shirley_007 for being awesome enough to look over this for me and not killing me for all the work I give her!**

**This story spins away from the books about mid-Twilight. The whole James incident never happened.**

CHAPTER 1

"_You're leaving?" Isabella watched as Natalie stood, leaning against the doorway of their cabin while she packed a bag of her clothes and most prized possessions. "What happened to remaining here? We promised Mamá that we wouldn't leave."_

_She turned away and stared down at her bag. After their fathers had both left, they had promised Maria that they would remain there for her sake. Of course, it didn't help that Natalie's father was also Isabella's mate. Nor did it help that she could feel that he was still alive somewhere in the world._

"_I know," she quietly said. "But Jasper's out there. Natalie, your dad's alive out there and I want to find him." She could feel Natalie's scowl. She held nothing but loath for both men after they abandoned the two siblings. "He's my mate. You don't know how it feels."_

"_You're right," her sister snapped, turning away. "But he's hurt you before. Who's to say he won't do it again?"_

_She froze in complete shock. "You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Espero que estés feliz. La vida es mejor sin ti de todos modos."_

_A tear slid down Isabella's cheek as the door slammed closed. She had never wanted to hurt her sister, but she wanted to find Jasper and that could only be accomplished by leaving. This would always be her home, no doubt about it._

"Bella?" She could hear her name being called. Although no one ever called her that besides Jasper and he never spoke to her anymore. She was positive that it wasn't his voice. "Bella, get up. You promised we'd go shopping."

"No," she moaned, turning over in the sheets. "Déjame en paz, Natalie."

"Since when does Bella speak fluent Spanish?"

Suddenly, everything clicked and she realized her mistake. Without even realizing it, she had been talking to a dream Natalie, who she would probably never see again if her sister could help it. It had been a mistake to leave her mom and sister, even if she had wanted her mate. He was with someone else now; he had betrayed her once again.

Sitting up, she looked around to see that she was in the Cullens' guest room. Edward had wanted her to stay in his room, but she just couldn't do it. She hadn't shared a room with anyone since she had left home.

"Who's Natalie?" She bit her lip, looking down at that question. "Bella, come one. Who is it? You kept saying her name in your sleep."

Looking over, she caught Jasper's eye. His slight nod told her that he thought it best to tell them the truth. She couldn't, though. She couldn't betray her family like that.

"She's my best friend," she answered as truthfully as she could at the moment. "Before I left my mom's, she and I had a big fight. I don't even know if she'll look at me again."

Before anything else could be said, Alice went into a vision. While this was going on, she thought she could get away. Of course, before she had a chance to go, the little pixie gasped in shock.

"We have to get outside."

Isabella grabbed Jasper's hand, and the two of them hurried out of the room after Alice to find the rest of the family standing outside in confusion. That confusion, however, did not last for long as a girl stepped out of the forest. Her face was pale with a slight tan that was almost invisible due to the dirt she was covered in. Her blonde hair was tangled and knotted as though she hadn't brushed it in ages. Her clothes were also caked in mud and looked painful to travel in.

"Natalie!" she cried, running forward. Her strength knocked the new girl off her feet and onto the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Hermana menor," Natalie mumbled, tears sliding down her cheeks.

She hugged her sister tightly, not wanting to let go. "Está bien ahora. Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo."

"Let's get her inside," Esme's voice cut through the silence.

Watching, Isabella pulled away as Jasper came over and lifted the girl up. She seemed so small in his arms, almost as if she weighed nothing.

Quietly following everyone else in, she wondered what had happened. Her sister looked like she had been through hell and she could have sworn that the girl wouldn't come here of her own free will.

"It'll be alright." She looked up to see Carlisle smiling down at her. "I'll make sure she's not injured."

"Isabella!" Her sister's voice tore through the house, causing her to dash over to the couch. "Isabella!"

"Shh," she muttered, brushing the hair out of her baby sister's face. "It's alright, niña. I'm right here."

"Buscar los ojos de oro." Everyone stared at Natalie. "Buscar los ojos de oro. Va a encontrar a tu hermana y tu padre."

"Sí," she mumbled into her sister's ear. "Natalie, what happened? Where's Mamá?"

The girl lost consciousness before the answer could be heard. Turning away, Isabella wanted nothing more than to scream and hit something. She had never seen her sister so afraid and in shock before. They had grown up in the southern wars for Christ's sake, they had seen everything.

Before anyone could react, she had walked over and had started hitting Jasper. It didn't hurt her as much as if she were really a human nor did it hurt him as much as if she were a true vampire. No, this wasn't to injure, this was to get her frustration out. He knew this and he let her continue her abuse on his body. He could stop her if he wanted, but he wouldn't or it would hurt her more later.

"Bella, love, that's enough," Edward quietly said, attempting to pull her away. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up."

"Leave her." She didn't even stop at the voices around her. She just continued to hit her mate. "She's not hitting me hard enough to injure herself. She needs to get her anger and frustration out."

"We need answers," Carlisle spoke. "We need to find out more about this girl. Bella's the only one who can give us answers."

"Her name is Natalie Adoracion Whitlock." That made Isabella freeze. She never thought that Jasper would out them. "She was born December 22. She's lived in the southern states her entire life with her mother and sister."

"You're her relative?"

"Emmett, NO!"

Her head snapping up, Isabella saw that Emmett was now in front of her little sister, growling at Carlisle, who had wanted to approach her. She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face at the sight of this. She would never let her sister live it down once she was better and everything was figured out.

Natalie finally found her mate.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Espero que estés feliz. La vida es mejor sin ti de todos modos. – I hope you're happy. Life is better without you anyway.

Déjame en paz, Natalie. – Leave me alone, Natalie.

Hermana menor – little sister

Está bien ahora. Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo. – It's okay now. I'm here. You're safe.

Niña – baby girl

Buscar los ojos de oro. Va a encontrar a tu hermana y tu padre. – Find the golden eyes. Find the golden eyes. You will find your sister and your father.

Si – yes


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read the first chapter! Special thanks to Shirley_007 for being the best beta in the world!**

CHAPTER 2

"Emmett, stop this!" Rosalie snapped, glaring at him.

He couldn't do as she said. He didn't quite understand what he was doing, but he knew that he had to protect this girl who was unconscious on the couch. He could trust Bella, who knew this girl very well and wasn't a threat thanks to her being human, but the rest were all possible threats. It didn't matter that they had been his family since he was turned.

"Don't bother," Jasper calmly said, taking a seat on the ground. It hadn't escaped Emmett's notice that Bella sat down as well, both in a submissive pose. "He's not going to listen to anything you have to say. In case you haven't noticed, he's found his true mate."

"That's… that's not true!"

Emmett snarled in anger, wanting to attack his wife. She was being a little bitch, like she usually was when she didn't get her way. He didn't know what he had seen in her or why he had stayed with her.

"It is true." He was surprised to hear Bella speak in such a confident voice. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his human sister turned to Jasper. "Are any of them actually with their soul mates?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, fear lacing her voice.

Watching, his body tensed as Bella stood up and walked towards them. She showed herself in a submissive stance, which allowed her to pass. Anyone else would have died, but he could never harm the clumsy human who had become his baby sister.

"Natalie," she spoke with a soft tone. "I know you can hear me, niña. I need you to undo it."

The shock that came from the others of the coven was too overwhelming for Emmett to not look. Turning around, he saw his sister, but she was different. She now had piercing red eyes and scars that littered her body.

"W-what' happening?"

"My name is Isabella Misericordia Whitlock."

"You're not human."

"Half actually," she corrected. "So is my sister. She has the ability to change appearances; make us seem more human. We've both been bred and raised in the wars down south. About three years ago, I decided to try my hand at a different life. Natalie was angry, but she helped me with the promise that once I had found what I was looking for, I would come back." She took a deep breath as she looked down at his mate with a sad expression. "Something had to have happened for her to come find me."

Turning his attention back to his mate, he grabbed her and ran her up to his and Rosalie's bedroom. This wouldn't be Rosalie's room much longer though. Once his mate woke up, this would be only theirs. He would have to mark her soon as well, so everyone would know that she belonged to him.

"Emmett, I need you to let us in," Bella's voice called through the door. "Natalie is scared! She's unconscious, but she knows she's not alone and she knows it's not me! Please, let Jasper and I in!"

Glancing over at his mate, he wasn't sure what he should do. After a moment, he unlocked the door and they walked in, both in submissive poses. Keeping his eye on them, he watched as the two walked over and knelt by the bed. They made sure to keep as far away as possible for his sake, which he was glad for.

"The others have left," Jasper informed him. "Bella told them that we wouldn't get anywhere with everyone here."

"Natalie," Bella whispered. "I need to know what happened. What happened to Mamá? Why did you come find us?"

"Hijo de puta ... capuchas negro."

"Bastard?" Emmett watched as his brother and sister turned to look at him in shock. "What?"

Jasper sighed as his cell phone began ringing. Emmett stiffened once again, but made no move to attack or defend his mate.

"I am going to kill you, Peter."

"_She told Char and I not to get involved. She wouldn't tell us why she had to find you, just that Maria sent her."_

"Talk to your daughter before I decide to go down there and kill you."

He handed the phone off to Bella, who rolled her eyes. "You couldn't call and let us know that she was coming?"

"_Hey, baby girl. Char and I haven't heard from you in a while."_

"Uh, yeah. Not planning on it anytime soon."

"_Char wants to know if, and I quote "you kicked that pixie bitch to the curb yet"."_

Emmett raised an eyebrow as Bella frowned, tears forming in her red eyes. "I have to go. Tell Char I'll talk to her later."

He watched as his little sister hung up and put her head on the bed, her body shaking. He wanted to go comfort her, but didn't feel like it was his place. For some reason, he had a feeling that Jasper would be the best one to comfort her.

"I shouldn't have left," Bella choked, grasping the sheets. "You were right, Nat. He didn't… he has a new life."

"B-"

"Don't." Emmett could feel the shock as Jasper accidentally projected. No one had expected that. "She was right. She was right about everything." He reached out to have her pull away. "Usted nos ha abandonado. No nos quieren." (You abandoned us. You didn't want us.)

That made Jasper freeze. Emmett' mind reminded him of the fact that his mate shared Jasper's true last name and she hadn't grown up with her father. _Was it possible that she was Jasper's daughter? _It shouldn't be possible, but they knew almost nothing of Jasper's life in the wars besides the death. _Could it be that it wasn't as bad as he had told them?_

His eyes moved towards his mate as he watched her eyes squeeze shut. He got onto the bed and curled around her, wanting to be able to comfort her. She could shower when she was feeling better, but at the moment, he knew that this would help her the most. She needed comfort.

"At least he knows how to help his mate," he heard Bella mutter in anger. "I'm going to find out where my mom and Andrés are. They can be trusted at least."

"Mmmm…" That got everyone's attention. "Mi compañero."

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Misericordia – Misery

Hijo de puta capuchas negro – bastard black hoods

Usted nos ha abandonado. No nos quieren. — You abandoned us. You didn't want us.

Mi compañero – my mate


End file.
